Magic
and the Outrider's conjuration ritual of Toaster Face]] Despite being less prominent in the universe of the Venture Bros. show than super-science, magic is still nonetheless a force to be reckoned with. Magic users of various stripes have demonstrated a wide variety of capabilities, from simple energy blast spells for combat to elaboration conjuration rituals of otherworldly beings. Yet, as with super-science of the Venture verse, magic is a dangerous force that can lead to disaster and ruin. Judging by the case of Dr. Orpheus, developing extensive magic knowledge and power seems to take substantial time and effort. Dr. Orpheus' single-minded approach of it caused his family life to suffer, and his former wife Tatyana left him for a younger and more social magic user, the Outrider. The Outrider pursued a different path of magical power: the insertion of a powerful magical artifact into his brain. Although this allowed the Outrider to gain significant power without the sacrifice Orpheus made, it proved to be a much more dangerous path to power.The Better Man Magic and Society Magic seems like a much less well-known knowledge than super-science in the Venture verse. There have been known periodicals for magicians as there have been for super-scientists. However, magic is not entirely without a social context (even if an extremely small one.) The Brimstone Assembly is a small organization of magic users that gather yearly for various magical rituals and general partying, having existed for many decades.A Very Venture Halloween Whereas there has not been any magical schools shown, magical tutorship between master and apprentice seems to exist, as demonstrated by Dr. Orpheus' former mentoring of the Outrider.The Better Man The otherworldly being known simply as the Master seems to mentor a number of members of the Brimstone Society.A Very Venture Halloween Magic is also known by some members of the Guild of Calamitous Intent, such as Torrid, CurseFallen Arches, and Red MantleBot Seeks Bot In addition, magic may be practiced in certain religious contexts, such as the Cult of Osiris.Escape to the House of Mummies Part II Magic and Super-science Although he disdains magic in general, Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture has compared super-science to magic in terms of effects and processes, at least for the point of convincing Dr. Orpheus that super-science is no more morally dubious than magic. He compared the components he used for cloning to Dr. Orpheus' resurrection- the recorded memory synapses to their souls, his lab to Orpheus's church, the computer that houses the recorded information to purgatory.Powerless in the Face of Death In another verbal confrontation with Dr. Orpheus, Venture said that anything magic could do so could super-science, such as floating (with anti-gravity boots), burn up the lab (laser ray), "make you think you were a very special episode of Blossom" (mind control helmet), and emit bolts of electricity (Tesla coil).Escape to the House of Mummies Part II It is perhaps ironic that there is much functional overlap between super-science and magic than Dr. Venture might appreciate, for there seems to be a great degree of transparency in how magic can interact with- or least detect- in super-science. Dr. Orpheus was able to detect their souls of Dean Venture and Hank Venture in the computers holding their nocturnal memory synaptic data. Moreover, Dr. Orpheus used a séance to contact the dormant intelligence of Dr. Jonas Venture Sr. held in the PROBLEM.The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem Finally, several particularly malevolent products of super-science, such as M.U.T.H.E.R.What Goes Down Must Come Up and the Joy Can, have detected as almost supernatural evil. (Incidentally, the latter almost seemed to function in a may more supernatural than scientific, as it relied upon the heart of an orphan for power.Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic! Known Magical Items *Eye of Osiris *Hand of Osiris *Tempest TongsI Know Why the Caged Bird Kills Known Conjured and Magical Beings *Denizen of the Second World (later killed)The Better Man *OniI Know Why the Caged Bird Kills *Toaster FaceA Very Venture Halloween References Category:Concepts